


Pomegranates Are From Earth

by Haishin



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry is OC in this, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Funny, Hal swears, M/M, literally just for fun, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haishin/pseuds/Haishin
Summary: Barry's never seen a pomegranate before.That's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Pomegranates Are From Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost to another site, do not translate without permission.
> 
> This is just a funny, admittedly OC, short drabble I came up with after deciding it'd be funny if pomegranates weren't a well known thing. Cross posted on my Tumblr.

That is not Earth fruit, Barry decides as he continues to eye the grapefruit sized red _thing_ Hal just handed him. He rolls it around in his hand, noticing the stem sticking out of the... top? It may be the bottom, he decides after investigating the spout-like bit on the other side. That’s probably where it flowered, he thinks, poking at the dried up hair-like fibers inside. The outside skin is firm and smooth, ruby red with some slightly lighter spots here and there.

“What is this?”

Hal smiles, laughing after a minute. Barry frowns, eyes the fruit again, suspiciously this time.

“Is this some sort of alien fruit? What planet did you filch this from?”

Hal laughs harder and slaps a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Barry, bro, have you honestly never seen a _pomegranate_ before?”

Barry glares down at the fruit again and Hal takes that as a no. He watches Barry examine it for a few seconds more before deciding to have some fun.

“Why don’t you try it?”

Barry hums, turning the fruit a few more times. He has no idea how you’re supposed to eat this thing.

So he bites it.

Next to him Hal bursts out laughing, hands clutching at his sides as he doubles over. He laughs out a few, “Oh my god,” ‘s, just about weezing as he starts to calm down. Then he sees the petulant look Barry is giving him and starts laughing all over again.

“Are you done laughing at me yet?”

Hal nods, still laughing his ass off.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, you can come in when you remember how to breathe.”

Hal watches Barry walk around the couch and into the part of his apartment that was the kitchen, his laughter slowly dying down into quiet giggles. He watches Barry put the pomegranate down, sees it start to roll to the edge of the counter then the slight blur as Barry uses his speed to stop it.

“You’re supposed to cut it open, Barr.” Hal says, deciding to take pity on his friend.

Barry glances at Hal over his shoulder, pulling a cutting board out without looking and flopping it on the counter. He pulls a knife out of the block, idly noting that Hal has come up next to him before sitting the fruit upright and proceeding to slice it down the middle. Apparently to Hal’s horror.

“Dude, the fuck?” Picking up one half of the now bleeding fruit Hal wrinkles his nose at the puddle of juice staining the cutting board. “That’s not how you do it.”

Barry sighs through his nose, more than a little irritated with Hal and his alien fruit at this point. He puts the knife down and steps to the side, crossing his arms over his chest as he gives Hal an expectant look. “You do it then.”

“Not much left to do,” Hal mumbles, picking up the knife and one half of the pomegranate. He cuts a slit into the top and bottom, careful not to pop any more seeds and then slowly pulls it apart after setting the knife back down. “Now we pull the seeds out. Wanna help so it doesn’t take a half hour?”

Barry sighs, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard before relenting and picking up the other half. He watches Hal for a bit, mostly so Hal can’t whine at him for ‘doing it wrong’ again but also because he’s not actually sure which parts of this thing you’re supposed to eat. Hal notices that Barry hasn’t started yet and makes a point of dropping just the seeds into the bowl, laughing a second later when Barry pulls the fruit apart and sprays juice and seeds all over the counter.

“Good luck getting that out of your white t-shirt, bro.”

“Get what out?”

Hal gestures to the wine colored splatter up the front of Barry’s shirt, giving him an apologetic look when Barry gave him a side glare. Then Barry blurs and the next second he’s wearing what Hal assumes to be a different white shirt. Neither of them comment on this as they both get to extracting pomegranate seeds. Barry, predictably, finishes with his half first and then uses his speed to finish off the chunks Hal isn’t focusing on.

“So what are we doing with it now?” Barry asks, brow raised and mouth ticked up on one side.

Flicking some rind off his fingers Hal drops the last few seeds into the bowl and picks it up. “Eat them.”

Looking down at the bowl of ruby colored fruit seeds Barry wrinkles his nose. “This isn’t some weird alien aphrodisiac is it?”

“Not unless you get horny for antioxidants.” Hal pauses. “And why the heck would you think I’d give you something like that anyway?”

“Alien booze.” Barry replies, popping a pomegranate seed in his mouth. He bites into it and looks pleasantly surprised to find that it’s not awful. “That’s actually not bad. For alien fruit.”

“Barry if I have to scan this with my ring to convince you I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no right or wrong way to open a pomegranate, not trying to imply my way is right or anything like that. Also, I’m very aware Barry isn’t likely to do 90% of the things I put in here, again, this is just for fun and not how I would characterize Barry if I were writing seriously. Would also like to add that I do not think Hal would trick anyone into eating/drinking an aphrodisiac.  
> As always, comments are appreciated and if there are any spelling mistakes or I somehow forgot an entire word lemme know. Thank's for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
